One Night Real Soon
by Ficalicious
Summary: 1st in the One Night Real Soon series. Eric has all sorts of plans for Sookie when he gets her alone. So when he DOES get her alone, what does he do? Rated M for sMut and leMony goodness!
1. Chapter 1

Heavy music was pounding; the sound of it palpable.

There was the tang of sex on the air, as there always was at Fangtasia. It was a busy night and the fang bangers were gathering en mass. The sweaty, nervous, excited energy that they gave off was permeating Eric's senses.

He sat there, on his chair, overseeing the happenings of the club. His expression was one of disinterest; boredom even. His mind was elsewhere.

Eric was fiddling with his mobile phone when he sensed her. He did not look up for a moment, waiting to see if it was really her, or just a twinge along a weakening bond. He sent his text before casually raising his eyes to peruse the room.

She was standing near the entrance, nervously looking around her. Was she looking for him? Eric didn't wait to find out. He was gone before her eyes found his chair.

She placed an order for a gin and tonic before standing with her back against the hard black wood of the bar. Her eyes moved among the faces, picking out their individual thoughts. Her expressions suggested what they were thinking, her obvious disgust apparent.

Eric moved behind the bar, nodding at the bartender. He took the ready gin and tonic and put it on the counter, just behind her.

"Your drink," he said, softy, knowing she would hear him.

She turned, reaching for the drink. Her expression turned to surprise as she saw him there. Her mouth was open in a delectable little "o" shape. Eric reached out his thumb and ran it over her bottom lip. His smile widened when she did not pull away.

"Looking for me?" He asked, his white teeth flashing beneath his grin.

"Wh…what are you doing here?" she managed, once she found her voice.

"This is my club. Why should I not be here?" He teased, enjoying her discomfort at being caught out.

"You don't normally work the bar, is all." She recovered herself and gave him a sexy smile. Eric felt his cock stiffen.

"I like to keep things interesting." He caressed her fingers, resting on the bar top. She linked their fingers. Eric's eyes slowly crept up to hers, trying to hide his surprise at her bold move.

"I've missed you," she whispered. Eric fought to regain control of the situation. He should be the one seducing her, not the other way around. He swallowed deeply, before flashing her his devil may care grin.

"Would you like to go to my office and…_catch up?_" He flirted, his other hand coming up to tuck an unruly tendril of hair behind her ear. She nodded eagerly. Eric walked around the bar and led her down the hallway to his office. Holding the door open for her he eagerly followed her inside; closing the heavy door against the noise.

He watched her perch herself on the edge of his desk.

"Did you miss me too?" She asked, batting her eyelids seductively. Eric's cock jumped as he stalked towards her, a predatory smile on his face.

"I thought about your body while you were gone," he mused, approaching her. "I thought about your tongue, and how I would like to have it in my mouth." He reached her and stood there; his body stopping just short of touching her. He could feel her warmth radiating against him. He controlled the urge to shudder with pleasure.

"I thought about hearing you moan as you writhed beneath me." He ran his hands down her arms, allowing them to rest on her thighs. "I thought about how you would feel beneath me, hot and wet and tight." He used his hands to spread her knees. "I thought about the way you would scream my name as I brought you to release again and again." He moved his hips forward, settling himself in the cradle of her thighs. Their chests were pressed together and he could feel her short sharp breaths against his neck. He bent his head down to lightly trace her cheek with his lips.

"I thought about spending hours pleasuring you." His tongue gently licked her flesh, taking in her scent, her taste, her essence. His hips thrust involuntarily against her heat.

"But did you _miss _me?" She asked again, softer than the first time, her eyes looking up at him, seeking something in his gaze.

Eric was silent for a moment, taking in her beauty. He pulled back to cast his level gaze upon her, his cerulean eyes meeting her dark ones.

"Yes," he growled, lunging forward and capturing her lips with his. Her mouth parted in a gasp and he snaked his tongue inside, caressing hers, tasting her, allowing her to taste him. His body pressed flush against hers, his arms holding her upright on the desk and keeping her tightly against him. He revelled in her warm washing over him.

Her hands were tangling in his short hair, holding his mouth to hers. She was moaning; soft delectable sounds driving him wild and killing his self control. One of her hands trailed down his muscular back and rested on his buttocks, squeezing him.

Eric growled; a low rumble in the back of his throat. His fangs popped and he trailed them over the flesh of her neck. He pressed gentle nips into her, eliciting a cry of pleasure. He grinned against her flesh.

His hands pushed her back until she was lying on his desk. Eric slowly unbuttoned the blue silk blouse she was wearing, kissing each piece of flesh as it was exposed to him. He eased the soft material off her shoulders and made short work of her bra.

As her rosy mounds were freed he captured them in his hands, gently squeezing the soft flesh before latching his mouth onto a nipple. He suckled like a baby, his own moan of pleasure rumbling around the small room.

Her legs wrapped around his, pushing against the back of his knees and urging him down onto her. Eric complied, enjoying the feel of her supple body moulding to his. He gave his hips a controlled thrust, teasing her in all the right ways. She moaned, head thrown back, eyes closed, fingers wrapped in the fabric of his black beater.

Eric pulled back again, this time causing her to growl in displeasure. Her growl quickly turned to a groan as his fingers crept up the inside of her thigh and under her skirt. He followed the compass of her hot flesh until he found her centre. Finding her dripping core he grinned and eased a long finger inside her. Her hips rose to meet him and Eric withdrew his hand, adding a second finger on the way back in. He repeated this action, adding a third, and then a fourth finger, until he had her crying out her pleasure and releasing into his hand.

He kissed her then, watching the pleasure coarse across her face. Their tongues tangled and Eric allowed her to pull his tank top over his head. Her eyes took in his pale, toned flesh, her nails scratching over his nipples. Eric shuddered under her ministrations. His tongue found hers and he lost himself in her mouth, allowing her to unbuckle his belt and pants, urging them down his long legs with her feet.

Her hands on his chest stopped his attentions and he pulled back, expression puzzled.

"I want to see all of you," she murmured saucily, her eyes mischievous. Eric smiled and stepped back.

"Look all you want," he told her confidently. "It is all for you." He stood straight, his arms spread to allow her gaze.

And she did look. Her eyes trailed over his face, memorising his features. He allowed his expression to soften; to let her see how much he wanted her. She gave him a gentle smile before continuing her optical journey. She raked her eyes over his chest, his pectorals, his tight stomach; his muscles clenching.

Eric nearly groaned as she bypassed his cock and took in his long legs, and all the way down to his feet before ever so slowly coming to fall on his solid member. He felt his cock jump as she just took him in. He was well endowed; this he knew. And he was standing at full attention. She licked her lips and Eric groaned, his eyes following her soft pink tongue.

She cast her eyes back to his, a naughty grin flashing across her face, before she leant forward and took him into the hot wetness of her mouth. Eric's knees almost buckled. He had not felt heat like hers in a long time. His hands tangled in her hair as he fought to stop himself thrusting into her mouth.

Her throat relaxed around his length and she used her throat muscles to massage him. Pulling back she ran her tongue over the engorged head, tasting his salty essence.

"Mmmm," she purred, giving him a sultry smile and swallowing him down once more. Eric's body gave a convulsion of pleasure as she took him in, his head hitting the back of her throat before being consumed in its entirety. Who knew she had such talents?

He could feel his happy moment coming upon him as she worked him. His hands gently tangled in her hair before caressing her face, pulling her back.

"I want to be inside you," he told her gently, his lips kissing her eyelids, her nose. She nodded and lay back on his desk, her legs spread. She looked up at him with a come hither expression and Eric could not believe how lucky he was at that very moment.

He crawled up her body, taking his time, kissing and suckling her breasts before reaching her lips. He devoured them, nipping at them with his fangs, his tongue duelling with hers.

"You are mine," he told her possessively. He reached down and took his member in his hand. He could feel her breath shuddering against him, spurring him onwards. Placing his swollen head between her dripping lips he paused, enjoying the beautiful sight that was their near union.

"Wake up, Eric!" She said playfully, her hands tweaking his nipples. He tore his eyes from their almost joining. He gave her a loving smile as he shifted his hips, readying himself for the final thrust that would make them one.

"Eric!" Her voice was insistent now. He shifted his gaze, wanting to witness the moment that he sank into her.

"Eric! Wake up!"

"What?" He looked up at her in confusion.

"You fell asleep. Wake up." Her lips were moving but the voice was not her own.

"What?" He asked again, giving his head a shake as he tried to find his way back to the delicious passion he had been experiencing moments before.

"Wake up!" The voice was more insistent now.

Eric blinked; his eyes closing slowly and opening again. He was still at his desk, only in his chair now. There was no one else there. Wait. Yes there was. He looked up.

"Pam?" He asked, still dopey from sleep.

"Yes, Eric?" His childe asked, a taunting smile gracing her beautiful lips. She was standing in front of his desk, hip cocked, hand resting on her hip. She was wearing a purple pant suit, her hair perfectly coiffed.

"Get out," Eric said pleasantly, gesturing to the door.

"If you insist." She needled, her eyes appraising his state of desire. "Are you sure you wouldn't like some help?" She licked her lips.

"I am sure. See to the club." Eric's words were chaste, trying to urge her out of the room.

"She's getting to you, isn't she?" Pam's gaze was concerned.

"No. She is nothing." Eric said coldly, his eyes daring Pam to challenge his words. Wisely she nodded and left his office.

Eric looked down at the wet patch in his lap.

Nothing. Yeah right.


	2. Update

One Night Real Soon has now been updated with a second chapter. It is up as a separate story called Driving Towards Something Real Good. Thanks for being patient. I will try to update some of my other stories soon but I have uni assignments coming out of places I never even knew I had! Enjoy and please review!


	3. update 2

The next in the One Night Real Soon series is now up. It's called A Real Warm Night. Enjoy! And remember to review!


End file.
